Ángeles y demonios
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Para Bell Star (Feliz cumpleaños, bella) ¿Qué ocurre cuando dos almas se aman mas que nada en este mundo pero son condenadas a vivir separadas? ¿Separadas hasta la espera de la sentencia final? Él la esperaría, la esperaría hasta que pudieran estar junto y entonces nunca la dejaría ir.


**__****Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

Hooooola, he venido aquí con este especial one-shot porque...-tambores- ¡Es el cumpleaños de una personita muy especial! Y tal vez, muchos de ustedes han escuchado de ella, o la han leído. ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi queridisima Bell Star! -tira confeti-, bella hoy es tu cumple y no puedo creerlo, estas taaan grande. Que linda, que linda ~ y como prometí aquí esta tu regalo.

Tal vez esto se haya subido antes, pero como tengo el problema de diferencia horaria y los nuevos fics se suben como en cuatro u ocho horas, no me quería arriesgar y que no se subiera.

Ojala es guste a todos -guiño, guiño-. Es un poco extraño pero bueno, disfrútenlo.

Leed, cuanto queráis.

* * *

**Ángeles y demonios.**

_´Por ese pecado, cayeron los ángeles…´_

_William Shakespeare._

* * *

¿Qué es el tiempo cuando tienes la inmortalidad por delante?

¿Es una condena o un don?

Depende de como lo veas, seguramente.

No recordaba su nacimiento, si es que para ellos existía algo que podrían llamar así. Al parecer, ni si quiera existía, simplemente nacían y ya, aparecían de la nada como una creación mas en el universo, una pieza mas en el rompecabezas que agregar. Eran criados y educados entre sus superiores, les enseñaban lo necesario para sobrevivir, para hacer bien sus tareas. Pero, eso no era importante ¿No cierto?

La inmortalidad podía ser triste y solitaria cuando no tenías con quien compartirla, entonces, solo entonces podría ser considerado un bien, un don, un extraño beneficio dado a ellos. Porque… ¿Quién se negaría a pasar toda su vida, -e incluso más-, con la persona que amas, para siempre?

¿Cuánto había transcurrido desde su "nacimiento"? ¿Dos, tres, mil años? O tal vez hasta más.

Y parecía que siempre ocurría lo mismo.

Todo estaba entrelazado, tristemente ya escrito y trazado, sin poder si quiera él conocer su propia historia. Eso era triste.

Y tal vez no era exactamente una historia con un final feliz.

Si es que existía algo como eso.

Y para relatarlo solo se necesita algo como: "Había una vez…"

* * *

Estornudo para seguido, soltar una maldición.

— ¿Frío? —se mofó su compañero o simplemente la persona que en ese momento se hallaba a su lado.

—No. —rodo los ojos y se ajusto la bufanda de lana oscura al cuello.

¿Cuándo nevaría?

—Alguien habla de mí —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y chasqueando la lengua.

Su compañero soltó una carcajada, una estruendosa risa que hizo que se sacudieran tantos sus hombros como sus brazos.

Lo apunto de manera divertida, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y una mirada afilada.

— ¿Hablar de ti? —y se río de nuevo —¿Por qué cuando pueden hablar de mi? Soy mucho mejor, de todas formas.

—Yo digo…

—Da igual —lo corto.

Soul frunció el ceño, aburrido de la actitud de su compañero.

— ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que acompañar?

—Porque soy el único que te soporta, amigo —Black Star apunto el cielo oscuro mientras daba una sonrisa escalofriante —. Y el único de todo ese club de revolucionarios celestiales que guarda tus secretos.

—Podría ser un buen punto.

—Es un buen punto —Black Star dio un bostezó y lo abrazo por los hombros —, es un buen punto, para nada de "podría".

Hizo las comillas con sus dedos y Soul río mientras se alejaba.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Uh, se tus secretos —canturreo mientras movía los dedos de manera mística a su alrededor.

—Ya vale, lo pillo.

Black dio una sonrisa de medio lado, enderezándose un momento.

—Pero aun así no creo que sea bue…

—Shh.

Dio un brinco y Soul se escondió tras la sucia muralla del edificio, entre dos murallas, a la entrada de un abandonado callejón. Callo a Black mientras lo empujaba para que se cubriera, haciendo que su compañero cayera de espalda sobre el suelo lleno de tierra y un charco de agua mugrienta.

Black maldijo a Soul.

El callejón olía a suciedad acumulada de varios días, tal vez semanas, basura descomponiéndose, tierra húmeda y moho. Soul no quería pararse a pensar qué cosas habrían de haber pasado ahí en otras noches.

Este no era el mejor barrio.

—Hombre, ¿Qué haces…?

—Cállate —volvió a mandar Soul.

Black se encogió de hombros.

—La de siempre, ¿Eh?

Pero Soul ya no lo escuchaba, estaba muy concentrado mirando al otro lado de la calle, en la vereda de enfrente, dirección hacia un solitario parque familiar. Observaba a alguien. Su cuerpo se tenso, su respiración se agito y sus pupilas se dilataron, su pecho parecía anhelante y sus brazos se sentían como si les faltara algo. Estaba incompleto.

—Estas colado por ella.

Ignoro el comentario de Black y miro expectante la leve silueta que se camuflaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Podía distinguir un poco; llevaba una gabardina oscura, arrastrando la parte de atrás, tenía capucha pero ahora iba colgada tras su espalda, dejando al descubierto su largo cabello rubio. Su piel parecía brillar bajo las luces, dando un extraño resplandor y aura, pero no exactamente angelical, -como debería ser-. Era todo lo contario a eso.

Soul levanto la mirada al cielo, quería calcular cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegaron ahí y cuanto les quedaba para quedarse.

Seguramente todavía tenía un poco.

Se escucho un gruñido mezclado con un graznido. Soul bajo la mirada, atento, volviendo toda su atención a las ahora dos sombras a unos metros de él. Se sentía alarmado. La piel en su espalda le escocía de una manera aprensiva y horripilante.

Arqueo levemente la espalda y apretó sus puños, intentando distraer su ardor, el dolor de sus alas apresadas.

Soul se sentía alarmado y preocupado por si algo podía ocurrirle a ella.

—Soul, cálmate — le susurro Black, todavía tirado en el suelo pero alerta por si tenía que detenerlo de un salto —Ya hemos visto esto antes.

—Lo sé —gruño en respuesta, todavía con los dientes apretados.

"_No hagas una idiotez." _Oyó la insistente voz de Black Star en su cabeza.

El albino miro a la rubia.

Tenía una postura erguida, con los pies separados de forma defensiva, como si estuviera lista para saltar en cualquier segundo. Sus manos caían a cada lado de su cuerpo, pero cerca de su cintura, desde donde Soul pudo ver una brillante daga oscura y afilada.

_"Brillo demoniaco"_ informó Black, lo que Soul ya sabía.

_"Debe ser…un encargo"_ Respondió Soul.

Se escucho algo cercano a una risa en su cabeza, era Black Star. Aunque estaba un poco acostumbrado a comunicarse de esa manera, aquellas cosas todavía le parecían un tanto escalofriantes.

—Kim Diehl, bruja repugnante —se escucho su voz resonando con fuerza en el silencioso lugar, hasta el aire parecía haberse vuelto pesado para sus pulmones -. Nos hemos enterado de algo.

Otro graznido y Soul pudo ver que la sombra delante de Maka, quien respondía al nombre de Kim, tenía una pequeña criatura encorvada en el hombro.

Un cuervo.

Kim se río, estremeciéndose y haciendo que un leve escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Maka, pero no lo demostró, se mantuvo impasible en su lugar; con la mirada serena y fija en los ojos afilados de Kim.

— ¿Se enteraron de algo? —se mofó la peli rosa.

—Así es —sonrió Maka.

— ¿Y por eso estas aquí?

—Los acuerdos son para cumplirlos —Maka cambió el peso de un pie a otro, todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro —. Kim, creo que ustedes no han pensado en eso.

— ¿Acuerdos? —Kim volvió a reír mientras el cuervo en su hombro se removía crispando las plumas negras de sus alas —Los de su clase nunca cumplen los acuerdos, ¿Por qué ahora?

Maka frunció el ceño y dio una sonrisa irónica.

—Cuando involucran a nuestra gente…o nuestro territorio.

El viento sopló con fiereza, golpeando a los dos cuerpos expuestos en la calle. El aire se volvió más tenso mediante el tiempo pasaba entre ambas, como si nada quisiera transitar por ese lugar. Había un aire electrificante.

—Escucha bruja, nosotros sabemos lo que han estado haciendo; sacrifican tanto mortales, brujos (de su propia sangre), vampiros y a los nuestros.

—Demonios.

— ¡Cállate! —Vocifero Maka, apretando las manos — ¿Y quien falta también? ¿Cazaran ángeles? Sabemos que traman despertar a su madre.

—Lilith —saboreó Kim.

—Al menos lo admites. —Maka bostezo.

El frio golpeo de nuevo y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, pero Maka nuevamente se obligo a mantener la compostura. Su mandato ahora era asesinar a la bruja traidora y asesina de uno de sus miembros.

Solo tenía que hacer eso y podría irse, pero no tenía opción, si no lo hacía a ella la matarían. El pensamiento surco la mente de Maka, como una bofetada, como una grabadora repitiendo siempre la misma parte horrible.

_´Si no la matas, tú mueres. Decide, pequeña.´_

No tenía elección. Maka no quería sentirse culpable ante aquello, siempre había odiado matar.

Levanto la vista ante la voz de Kim susurrando un hechizo. El cuervo agito las alas con los ojos burlones hacia ella, como si supiera que su muerte estaba asegurada y estuviera simplemente diciendo "eres una idiota y vas a morir".

No se iba a tomar tiempo para averiguar de que trataba el hechizo. Maka se agazapo con una agilidad increíble y comenzó a correr hacia Kim, separando lo bastante las piernas para avanzar más rápido. Kim la miro de reojo, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin detener su conjuro.

Las manos de Kim comenzaron a tirar chispas verdes eléctricas.

—Ve por ella —le susurro a su cuervo.

El pájaro desplego las alas y voló con velocidad hacia Maka, quien tuvo que agacharse un poco más para evitar que le arrancara un ojo con sus afiladas garras.

Maka hizo su mano un puño, mientras la otra se dirigía hacia su daga.

Kim al ver su intención rápidamente le lanzo un golpe, pero Maka fue más rápida y lo esquivo, luego le intento dar un corte con su daga ya empuñada.

— ¿No te han dicho que no juegues con armas? —se burló Kim, mientras le lanzaba bolas de fuego que Maka tuvo que esquivar dando varios saltos y rodando por el suelo.

El cuervo se tiro tras ella de nuevo y Maka le lanzo una cuchillada, pero aquella estúpida ave alcanzo a rasguñar su mano con fiereza.

Maka chilló y soltó la daga, haciendo que el cuervo tuviera la oportunidad de tomarla y llevársela lejos.

Se tomó la mano, intentando apaciguar el ardor de la herida y le envió una mirada envenenada a Kim.

—Yo también tengo mis trucos, brujita. —sonrió de medio lado.

Kim le lanzo otro hechizo, esta vez el fuego golpeo a los pies de Maka y exploto con fuerza, haciendo que terminara propulsada hacia atrás y cayendo de espaldas al frío pavimento de la calle.

—Hija de Lucifer…—siseo Kim, caminando hacia ella preparada para lanzarle fuego de nuevo.

Maka agudizo la mirada y golpeo el suelo, un brillo se esparció y la tierra en ese lugar comenzó a temblar. Se levanto de un salto, y extendió la mano al ver como un objeto comenzaba a surgir de la tierra donde ella había golpeado. Cuando estuvo más sólido lo tomó entre sus manos con fuerza y lo empuño, haciéndolo girar varias veces sobre su cabeza.

Una gran guadaña roja.

Kim río con locura, mientras lanzaba múltiples ataques a Maka, quien los desviaba con habilidad con su guadaña y los esquivaba. Comenzó a acercarse a ella, teniendo el cuidado de no bajar la guardia del cuervo que insistía en querer dañarla.

Maka lanzo un grito y dio un salto, lanzándose hacia Kim.

Kim intento esquivarla, pero no conto con un charco en el suelo que hizo que se resbalara, levemente, sin llegar a caerse pero desequilibrándose lo suficiente.

Fue el momento en que Maka pudo enterrar el cuchillo de su guadaña en el pecho de Kim. Dio un grito, un chillido mezclado con un brutal gruñido que surgió de su garganta. Kim se removió como una serpiente buscando escapar mientras que con sus garras trataba de rasguñar el rostro o los brazos expuestos de Maka.

Kim vocifero un conjuro, pero la sangra que comenzó a acumularse en su garganta no la dejaba terminar.

—Me llevaré tu alma —murmuro Maka, con un poco de tristeza en su voz que le fue imposible de ocultar.

El cuervo dio un graznido mientras volaba en círculos sobre sus cabezas. Parecía estar gritando angustiado ante la escena que había tenido que presenciar.

Soul, todavía escondido, miro atentó cada detalle que había ocurrido. Black ahora estaba junto a él, con toda la atención posible y los hombros tensados.

—Tenemos problemas…—murmuro Black.

—Mientras nadie se entere —respondió Soul.

Kim se evaporó, desapareció simplemente en un humo que se volvió cenizas.

Maka se enderezó, con varios signos de la pelea en su cuerpo y todavía el rasguño del cuervo en su mano. Lo miro en el cielo por última vez antes de que este se alejara volando de allí, todavía haciendo chillidos y con su daga entre las garras. Maka suspiro e hizo desaparecer su guadaña de sus manos, dejándolas vacías. Ahora se sentía como si no supiera saber que hacer con sus propias manos.

¿Ahora qué?

Se mantuvo de pie, observando el suelo de manera perdida. No podía creer todo lo que había hecho en estos últimos años, eso siempre la dejaba perdida, confundida y extrañada. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

— ¿Qué hace? —inquirió Black, incrédulo mientras la observaba.

—No…—"No sé" completo Soul en su mente. Una mala idea paso por su cabeza. Rápidamente levanto la vista al cielo y calculo la hora, para luego decir alarmado: —Tiene que salir de ahí, ya casi es hora.

Soul dio un paso fuera del callejón pero Black lo contuvo, afirmándolo del brazo.

—No puedes salir y que te vea.

—Gabriel ya tocara su trompeta —gruño intentando volver a salir —. Si la encuentran, la mataran.

Black miró el cielo y comprendió el mensaje.

—Tenemos que volver, antes de que eso pase.

— ¡No! —Soul se soltó de su agarre —No puedo —musitó mientras hacia una mueca hacia su amigo —, no puedo dejarla morir.

Antes de que Black pudiera abrir la boca de nuevo, como un mal chiste se escucho un leve sonido, que se volvió más fuerte de pronto. Era una nota sostenida, suave y alta al mismo tiempo, rítmica. Era un sonido hermoso, te daba la sensación de que podrías escucharlo todo el día sin aburrirte en lo absoluto, te hacia sentir una extraña paz. Algo hacia ese sonido, algo que no podía ser ni mortal, ni demoniaco, era muy puro y perfecto para eso. Solo una cosa podía hacer tal hermosa sinfonía: la trompeta del arcángel Gabriel.

Era el llamado para los ángeles.

—Soul, no es nada pero…—Black apretó su agarre —Debemos irnos.

Soul podía sentir el llamado, en su cuerpo, en sus alas…incitándolo a volver al cielo, a su hogar. Allá tendría la libertad total y esa era una gran tentación. Pero por otro lado se encontraba Maka, -peor que cualquier tentación-, y no podía abandonarla cuando los ángeles rondaban cerca para ir donde Gabriel los llamara. Si la veían, la matarían sin pensarlo si quiera.

No la dejaría.

—Ve tú, Black Star —dijo al final, sin voltear a mirar a su amigo, quien seguramente estaba haciendo una mueca.

—No puedo dejarte.

—Ve con Gabriel y los demás, ya te he metido mucho en esto.

Black negó con la cabeza.

—Hombre, podrían matarte…

—No tardaré.

—Entonces iré.

—No, no lo harás.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y sus cabezas se giraron rápidamente hacia el techo, donde se había escuchado aquella voz. La silueta de una persona de pie coronaba los tejados.

Soul frunció el ceño.

Aquella persona estaba en una posición relajada pero con los ojos de gato alertas y una línea inexpresiva formada en sus labios. No era eso lo que podía atraer la atención de cualquiera que lo viera, ni sus ojos de gato color ámbar, ni su rostro, ni su extravagante cabello con un lado diferente del otro.

Era él en si.

Su cuerpo parecía simplemente brillar y un aura atrayente de perfección lo rodeaba, una brisa cálida parecía venir de su lado como si fuera inmune al helado temporal de Londres a entradas de invierno. Era tan luminoso, extrañamente deslumbrante. Pero lo más magnifico de su persona era, sin duda, las extensiones que sobresalían de sus omoplatos; dos largas y anchas extensiones brillantes de color plateado puro con destellos dorados. Alas, enormes alas que emanaban ese propio calor reconfortante, eran anchas, se extendían unos metros por encima de él y eran largas en longitud, abriéndose hacia sus costados. Eran fuertes y elegantes, con las puntas elevadas.

Aquella persona tan fría y calmada.

—Kid —musitó Soul, sin poder quitar el veneno en su voz.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Black Star se cruzo de brazos y observo con superioridad a Kid. — ¿No deberías estar corriendo tras Gabriel, como el cachorro faldero que eres?

Kid levanto levemente la comisura de sus labios.

—No seas ridículo —movió una mano frente a si mismo, restándole importancia —, técnicamente es "volar", no "corren" ¿Quién corre cuando tiene alas?, zarposo.

Black, a diferencia de lo que se esperaba, se río.

—No niegas que vas tras él.

—Como todos deberían —asintió —, vosotros también deberían ir, no pueden no escuchar el llamado y menos para ir tras…

Soul espero con los labios apretados, faltaba que lo dijera y saltaría sobre Kid con gusto. Habían sido una cantidad de años largos en que tuvo que soportar todos los comentarios de él, -aunque no lo hicieran, tan, a propósito-, esperaba el momento de poder hacerlo pagar.

—Dilo—exigió Soul, en un susurro amenazante —. Vamos, dilo Kid, di lo que es ella, di lo que ahora es Maka.

—No tengo por qué.

Eso solo sirvió para irritar más a Soul.

—Lo has hecho casi todo el último milenio —sonrió Soul — ¿Por qué no ahora?

—Soul, acepta que ella no es…

— ¡Cuidado con lo que dices, amigo! —para sorpresa de ambos fue Black Star quien grito aquello.

La trompeta seguía sonando, vociferando la presencia y vuelta de todos los ángeles que estuvieran ahora en la tierra. Entre ellos: Kid, Soul y Black Star. Era extraño, la trompeta nunca sonaba por segunda vez, nunca. Eso significaba una cosa: que Gabriel sabía que ellos no habían vuelto, los estaba llamando a ellos.

Black Star silbó.

—Don Gabriel parece molesto —se rasco la cabeza con pereza y paso los brazos tras sus nuca —. Mi dueto, estamos en problemas.

—No —Kid frunció la boca.

—Si, genio.

—No, Kid tiene razón —Soul miró nervioso hacia Maka, quien todavía miraba el suelo como si estuviera en trance. Era una sorpresa que no se diera cuenta de nada, ni si quiera de la presencia de Kid, -que no era para nada disimulada-. Volvió la vista al moreno, quien lo analizaba con la mirada —. Ambos estarán en problemas si continúan aquí y no quiero deberle nada a nadie. Váyanse.

—Viejo.

—Váyanse —ordeno de nuevo. El ardor en su espalda ahora era mil veces peor que antes, sentía como si se incendiara, si no liberaba pronto sus alas.

— ¡Soul…!

El nombrado levanto la mirada y vio más allá de sus compañeros, al cielo, desde las densas nubes grises podía ver un brillo para luego ser seguido por varios puntos de luz más.

Un escalofrío recorrió y dio una sonrisa.

Su boca se sentía sedienta para dar un comentario sarcástico al respecto, pero su mente estaba seca.

—Excelente —musito Black, volteando a ver lo mismo que él. Una sospechosa calma lo rodeaba —El sequito de los alumbrados ha venido por nosotros.

—No por mucho —sonrió ampliamente el albino. Estiro sus brazos haciendo crujir sus huesos.

— ¿Qué…? — intento preguntar Kid.

Soul dio un paso atrás, saliendo de la oscuridad del callejón y quedando bajo la luz artificial del fuego de las farolas.

Black iba a hablar pero se callo cuando Soul, todavía sonriente, alzo la vista al cielo y puso los brazos en cruz. Rápidamente dejo liberar sus alas.

Soul se sentía por fin liberado, como si una gran cadena con un yunque de un lado hubiera sido soltada de su cuerpo. Un estremecimiento de placer lo envolvió, abrazando su piel. Sus alas se estiraron a su lado; fuertes y sólidas, firmes e intimidantes. A diferencia de muchos ángeles, las alas de Soul no tenían ese color puro y brillante, si no más bien eran grises y opacas.

— ¡Hombre, por Dios! —exploto Black Star, sin decir algo realmente inteligente.

—Avisen que volveré —Soul bajo los brazos a sus costados y sus alas se movieron, impacientes por sentir mejor el viento —. Ojala Miguel este de buen humor cuando vuelva.

La luz que emanaba de los ángeles que surcaban el cielo rápidamente distrajo a Soul, haciendo que se sintiera más impaciente y emocionado.

—No puedes—intento detenerlo Kid, mudo por la acción repentina de Soul. No creía que haría algo tan…idiota.

—Díganlo y váyanse.

Soul batió las alas con fuerza, moviendo el frío viento de su alrededor y convirtiéndolo en un cálido soplo, al contacto con sus alas de ocre. El polvo y el viento volvieron a arribarse a sus lados cuando batió nuevamente las alas, esta vez con más fuerza. Se levanto unos centímetros del suelo y comenzó con más fuerza y rapidez, sus alas sintiéndose libres y emocionadas parecían tener vida propia mientras lo levantaban más y más del suelo.

La emoción abrazo a Soul y contuvo los labios de querer dar un grito de júbilo.

Volar era una de las cosas más liberales que se podía hacer. No entendía como los humanos se conformaban con solo caminar.

No se quedo a esperar cualquier comentario de sus compañeros, ni si quiera intento prestar atención cuando Black Star también libero sus alas. Soul se movió con agilidad volando por la calle en dirección hacia Maka y antes de pensar por segunda vez lo que estaba haciendo, la tomó en brazos y arribo nuevamente el vuelo pero esta vez con mas energía y llegando mucho más alto que antes.

Escucho como Maka protestaba en sus brazos pero Soul la ignoro.

Apoyó mejor el peso de Maka sobre él y sus alas se batieron con fuerza mientras se elevaba por el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Maka chilló y se removió.

Soul volteó a ver sobre su hombro, esperando que por lo menos ya unos diez ángeles bajo el mandato de Miguel los estuviera persiguiendo, pero para su asombro y calma no venía nadie.

Suspiro y siguió volando, alejándose lo más que podía de aquel lugar. Quería estar lo bastante lejos, antes de que los demás llegaran a la calle que habían abandonado.

Maka seguía removiéndose pero ahora al ver la altura que a poco iban tomando dejo de hacerlo y se aferro con fuerza a la persona quien prácticamente, la había raptado. No quería que la tiraran y estrellarse contra el suelo, no sabía si eso la mataría o no.

El viento golpeaba su rostro y removía su cabello haciéndole cosquillas a Soul en la nariz.

Maka sentía una extraña paz al estar en el cielo, le gustaba observar desde las alturas. La familiaridad que le daba y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ¡Cuando había extrañado eso! Desde…la caída, no había podido volver a volar porque le habían arrancado las alas y lanzado a la tierra, bueno, de hecho, mas abajo todavía.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió.

Maka intento arrinconar esos pensamientos y se centro en los brazos que tan firmemente la sujetaban.

Le eran tan familiares, pero eso era imposible.

— ¿Estas bien? —hablo por fin Soul, se sentía mas calmado al tener el calor del cuerpo de Maka. Se sentía…completo.

Maka frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me sacaste…? —se removió un poco, incomoda pero solo para aparentarlo. Realmente se sentía bien en los brazos de esta persona, pero ¡Quería irse! — ¡Bájame ahora! ¡¿Quién te crees tú?!

Soul bufó y sonrió mientras sujetaba con más fuerza a Maka, acercándola a él.

—Me alegro que estés bien —opino sarcástico.

—Bájame.

—Creí que alguna vez te dije que no podías estar a esta hora tan a la vista —continuo Soul, ignorando totalmente a la peli ceniza —, que te matarían.

Maka hizo una mueca, el viento golpeando contra sus ojos le imposibilitaba abrirlos mucho y estaba oscuro así que era normal que no pudiera ver bien a la persona que lo sostenía.

— ¿…Quien eres? —volvió a preguntar.

Soul hizo un gesto herido, sintiendo una puñalada en su pecho ¿Realmente no lo recordaba? Joder, ese era un golpe muy, pero muy bajo. Se preocupo de batir más las alas y busco con la mirada donde podrían aterrizar. A los pocos minutos encontró un parque pequeño, oscuro y abandonado a esa hora.

Era perfecto.

Maka esperaba una respuesta de aquella persona, ¿La conocía? ¿Le había advertido de los ángeles? No, eso era imposible porque solo una persona le había advertido de eso y fue hace mucho tiempo. Fue cuando perdió contacto con sus amigos y familia. Espero y espero, pero en cambio lo único que el albino dijo fue:

—Sujétate, voy a bajar.

Maka tomó con fuerza los brazos que tan firmemente la sujetaban. Soul comenzó a descender, con cuidado. Estaba a unos pocos metros del suelo y luego ya estaba nuevamente apoyado sobre sus pies, con sus alas todavía brillando levemente y abrazando a Maka.

Ella no espero más y se alejó de un salto. Se dio la vuelta con agilidad e intento darle un puñetazo a Soul a modo de defensa. El albino cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero este no llego.

En cambio escucho un jadeo ahogado.

Maka bajo la mano, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Miraba a la persona frente a si con incredulidad. ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido? Era él…

Se alejó un paso, con las piernas temblantes y sintiendo que se desplomaría sobre el suelo. No, no, no y no, esto no podía ser cierto, habían prometido que no volverían a verse, por su seguridad, por la de ambos. Entonces, ¿Por qué Soul la había sacado de ahí? ¿Cómo sabía que ella estaba ahí?

— ¿Por qué? —murmuro, todavía presa del shock.

Soul dio un paso hacia ella, intentando abrazarla o simplemente tocarla pero Maka se volvió a alejar y esta vez frunciendo el ceño. Estaba molesta, enfadada pero mas que molesta indignada.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? —siseo, alejándose unos pasos de Soul — ¿No habíamos acordado que no nos volveríamos a ver? Lo hicimos, dijimos que nunca más… ¡Nunca más nos veríamos!

—Maka…

— ¡Y sabes acaso lo que me costó aceptar eso! —siguió gritando, con los puños apretados y los ojos cristalizados por la ira —Pero lo hice, lo hice para mantenerte a salvo porque no podía imaginar que te mataran o que terminaras igual que yo.

—Maka…—siguió insistiendo Soul, se paso una mano por el cabello, frustrado.

— ¡Ahora vuelves! —Maka pateo el suelo con fiereza. —Desde la caída…, Soul, ¿No lo entiendes? Yo no quiero esto para ti, yo quiero que tú sigas allá —Maka apunto el cielo, todavía oscuro y siniestro pero en sus ojos se veía un anhelo —Donde pertenecen todos los ángeles, no acá, no haciendo lo que yo hago.

Soul enmudeció y arrugó la nariz.

—No quiero que te seas un ángel caído —negó con la cabeza —, no quiero que te corten las alas como a mi, que tengas unas horribles cicatrices en donde antes solo había algo majestuoso, que sea un triste recuerdo de tus errores. No quiero que estés condenado a esperar.

—Maka, te pido por favor que te detengas —rugió Soul pero Maka no lo escucho.

— ¿No te preocupas aunque sea un poco por ti?

En dos grandes zancadas Soul termino delante de Maka, ya no podía seguir escuchando todo aquello que ella decía. Ella intento alejarse pero Soul le sostuvo firmemente el rostro, que todavía estaba marcado por la ira pero ante el tacto de Soul, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a relajarse.

El albino sonrió de medio lado, trazando círculos en los pómulos de Maka con dulzura y sin esperar nada mas hizo lo que años había estado esperando.

La beso.

La beso con fiereza y se sintió como si el mismo tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor, como si el mundo no fuera nada y solo estuvieran ellos dos. Sentía un cosquilleo en su pecho, como si esa parte suya que se había sentido vacía hubiera sido rellenada de nuevo. Era una batalla entre ambos.

Maka no pudo resistirse y tomo su rostro, acercándolo más a ella con desesperación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pensado qué estaba haciendo él? ¿Cuántas noches había observado el cielo, -el reino de los ángeles-, y deseado estar nuevamente entre los brazos de Soul? Fue una terrible eternidad. Pero ahora él estaba con ella, y la estaba besando como antes, como cuando los dos vivían en el cielo siendo ambos seres celestiales.

Soul acarició su rostro y su cuelo, para luego bajar por su espalda y tomarla de la cintura firmemente, acercándola a sí mismo. Ella se dejo guiar, derritiéndose ante los suaves tactos de Soul por sus mejillas, sus ojos, su cuello, su barbilla y luego volver a devorar sus labios.

No se habían visto desde la caída, desde que Lucifer había ido contra Dios y sus ángeles, cuando como condena lo expulsaron del cielo junto a otros ángeles que se habían unido a él, entre ellos: Maka. Pero eso podía ser un simple error, no habían entendido cuando intento decidir su lado así que simplemente la lanzaron a la tierra junto con los demás ángeles que habían sido despojados de sus alas para siempre. Soul se había quedado en el cielo, intentando salvarla pero no podía, y ella le había rogado que no abandonara su hogar por su culpa.

Soul aun así intento salvarla pero lo detuvieron, y fue la agonía más terrible ver como primero el amor de su vida era lastimada de tal forma, -arrancándole las alas-, pero aun así no sentían el dolor físico pero Soul simplemente no podía soportarlo y segundo ver como eran lanzados a la tierra, junto con más ángeles que habían sido sus hermanos y hermanas desde la creación de todo. Fue una caída de nueve días.

Nueve agonizantes días en que Soul simplemente se lamento e intento en desesperación ir tras de ella al verla caer a la tierra y nueve horripilantes días en que Maka sentía como lo que toda su existencia había sido su hogar poco a poco iba quedando atrás. Ella recordaba la sensación de caer y no era nada comparada a la que sentían los mortales, esa fue peor, mil veces peor, además podía ver a sus demás compañeros junto a ella, igual de aterrorizados.

Su hermana Patty había caído también.

Luego de la caída Maka había terminado vagando por la tierra, junto a Patty, sin saber realmente que hacer. Y de un momento a otro, termino siendo llamada "demonio". El paso de los años cambiaba las cosas.

Y al igual que eso un día se encontró a Soul y fue la mejor sensación en todo esos años, pero para ese entonces estaban en bandos diferentes y Maka no podía soportar que él tuviera la misma suerte que ella, así que acordaron no verse más.

Y fue como si una mitad suya fuera arrancada.

—Que tonto eres…—murmuro Maka, mientras besaba a Soul en la mejilla.

Soul simplemente sonrió contra sus labios.

Ahora eso no importaba porque siempre que estaban juntos todo lo malo se olvidaba, todo aquello. Simplemente desaparecía y los años que habían tenido que aguantar ahora no parecían realmente nada.

Maka se alejó un poco de Soul y le acarició el rostro, mientras sonreía.

—Sigues igual.

—Tú también —Soul tomó la mano que Maka tenía en su mejilla y beso con suavidad sus nudillos.

Maka suspiro con cansancio.

—Ojala pudiera decir eso.

—Eres la misma, Maka, yo lo siento.

—Pero no soy la misma para quienes me juzgan —hizo una mueca y se apoyó en el pecho de Soul, era tan reconfortante —. Y eso es lo malo.

Soul sintió la ira por sus venas nuevamente, quemando su ser y abrazo con mas fuerza a Maka, de manera protectora.

—Yo iría…

—No, Soul —le cortó ella —. No puedes hacer nada, salvo esperar, al igual que yo.

Soul negó con la cabeza y Maka levanto el rostro.

—No me puedo alejar de ti, Maka —explico Soul con cierta desesperación en su voz —. Todos estos años te he observado y es horrible verte tan cerca pero sentirte tan lejos de mí, sin poder abrazarte, ni tenerte libremente como antes. No puedo alejarme de ti…

Maka le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Pero lo harás —levanto el rostro y miro el cielo, su tiempo se acababa, ella tendría que volver y no podía detener más a Soul.

—Te amo, Maka. —suspiro él, sintiendo lo mismo que Maka: tenían que despedirse.

—Te amo, Soul —le tomó el rostro y le dio un último beso, que pudiera recordar durante el siguiente periodo de tiempo en que estuvieran separados. —Eres y siempre serás el único en esta vida, la siguiente y cualquiera que las siga después de estas.

—Te encontraré, Maka, siempre lo haré —Soul junto su frente con la de ella.

—Y yo siempre te amaré —sonrió.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio, solo disfrutando del contacto del otro. Que horrible castigo, peor que cualquier otro estar separado de la persona que amas. Pero Soul sabía que un día volverían a estar junto, lo sentía, él mismo se encargaría de ello.

Solo tenía que esperar, porque nunca renunciaría a Maka.

Maka se separo y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Soul, pero sin dejar de mirarlo. Se veía tan destrozado que su pecho dolía, pero tenía que volver, para su horror tenía que volver _ahí_.

—Adiós, Soul.

Soul hizo una mueca dolida, sin poder despedirse. Dio un gemido ahogado mientras hacía una mueca. Era horrible pensar que ella tenía que estar allá.

Para cuando volvió a mirar delante suyo, el parque ahora estaba completamente vació y no había ni una figura cerca. Maka había desaparecido, había vuelto a…ese lugar. Y él volvía a estar solo y devastado como antes.

Estiro nuevamente las alas para volar hacia el cielo, seguramente todos estarían cabreados con él pero no le importaba, había podido estar con Maka y eso era lo que importaba.

Quería tener un recuerdo feliz de ella al cual aferrarse durante su próxima espera.

Soul dio una sonrisa irónica mientras observaba todo debajo de él. Horrible condenada, realmente terrible.

Después de todo "_Dios no perdono a los ángeles cuando pecaron, si no que los arrojó al infierno y los dejó en las tinieblas, encadenados a la espera del juicio." _

Tendría que esperar a Maka.

Ahora que era un ángel y ella un demonio, un ángel caído, una pecadora ante los ojos de los que tenía que llamar hermanos.

Pero Soul esperaría, esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para tenerla nuevamente a su lado.

Y esta vez, por siempre…

* * *

De nuevo ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bell! Te quiero un montón, pequeña niña. Estas taaaan~ grande.

Ojala les haya gustado a todos. Me despido con esto.

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
